Chilly Night Of Warmth
by JeeJayMay
Summary: Another romantic CeDa oneshot, dedicated to my lovely reviewer hellokittyjdb! Da Qiao wanders out into the night, lonely, cold and confused, when something happens that makes her realize that life still holds the same warmth for her as it always has.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Dynasty Warriors, although I'd be pretty over the moon about it if I did._

_Hi, people! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I wish you all a very fun and eventful 2008! And secondly, yes, I'm, back with another oneshot. _

_Hellokittyjdb, I DO spoil you alot, and I definitely don't mind doing so, or else I wouldn't pour all my hard work into a second Ce/Da story just for you! I hope you- and everyone else reading this enjoy it as much as my other two oneshots. _

_So, to all, happy reading!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

She rolled over for the umpteenth time. It seemed as though half the night had passed, and she still couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Try as she might, her eyes wouldn't stay closed, her body wouldn't relax, and all in all, every inch of her simply refused to keep from being so restless.

_It's just another one of those sleepless nights for me_, she thought, resigned.

She'd been instructed to do all she could to steal at least several hours of deep sleep now that she was reaching her sixth month of pregnancy. Rolling over yet again, she frowned. Her slightly rounded belly impeded her from lying flat on her front, which she was very accustomed to doing.

Beside her, her husband dozed peacefully. He didn't snore, but she always just_ knew_ when he was asleep, and when he was simply feigning. However energetic and boisterous he may be by day, he certainly had the uncanny ability to sleep like a baby- an ability she most envied at the moment.

A smile suddenly crossed her features. She always loved looking at him- especially when he didn't realize it. He was so handsome and familiar to her. Even when he was unaware of it, he could still amuse her, no matter how tiresome and tough the times were. He seemed the complete opposite of himself in sleep- quiet, oblivious, calm and motionless- except for his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed steadily. There was no knot in his brow, no tension etched on his face, no worries on his mind were obvious the way they were these recent days.

For when he had learned that his wife was expecting their first child, he'd been filled with an overwhelming joy that he'd never felt before- but with that joy came anxiety, and also frustration at being unable to stay by her side her through most of their anticipation. They'd been planning to set off on campaign, and now it was out of the question for her to accompany him anywhere. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to convince him to change his mind. It had taken her much imploring and promising to make him agree to her coming with him in the first place, before word got out that she was expecting. She tried to reason with him by telling him that she was afraid for him, that she feared for his safety, and pleaded with him to take her along, but he wouldn't hear of it. As a result, she only saw him very rarely since her pregnancy, and sometimes, she didn't even realize, in the dead of the night, when it was that he left her side, or when he returned.

It pained her much to see so little of him. She remembered all the times, which were not so very long ago, when the hours they would spend together, alone, would fly by like seconds; when they would have all the time in the world to be by themselves, and when his mere gaze would never fail to make her blush. It still would, only, it had been a while since he had the time to look at her in such a way. Nobody had ever seen him so gravely serious, and days would pass before he cracked a joke which lifted everybody's spirits.

She did feel awful for him. But, ashamed as she was to admit it, she felt sorrier for herself. She knew deep down that it was much harder for him to struggle with the situation than it was for her, but... oh, but she _missed_ him. Even when he was with her, she missed him.

She still loved him as much as ever, of course, but she felt almost angry at him for being away from her all the time, even though she knew it was out of his hands.

She longed once more for his warm touch, his loving smile, his talent for making her laugh in each and every way, the hours that they would have together during which he would tell her how much he loved her, hold her, and kiss her again and again... She longed for the times when his just holding her in his arms was enough to put her to sleep; deep, sweet sleep in mere minutes...

She couldn't keep turning over any longer, or she'd awaken him. She knew that he needed his rest as badly as she did if he wanted to be in shape for the coming battle.

Certain that she wasn't going to get any shut eye tonight, she rose into a sitting position, without making any movement to irritate him, and gingerly swung her legs out of bed.

_Maybe a walk could do me some good._

So she tiptoed as best as she could towards the door, making sure he heard none of it, swung it open without a single creak, and slipped out. He slept through it all.

* * *

Da Qiao sighed as she gazed at the beauty of the Imperial Gardens. It was not pitch dark outside, and she could just see the delicate shapes of the flowers as she squinted through the palest moonlight, although their beautiful hues evaded her sight due to the lack of brightness. Nothing around her stirred. It was most definitely the dead of the night. She was all by herself in the cold.

But, as she gently rubbed her belly with her hand, she was reminded that she was not, technically, alone.

The bump under her nightgown was still rather slight, and by folding her arms, she could almost conceal it. But it was still there, and before she knew it, she would be a mother.

She wrapped her arms about herself tightly. It was _very_ chilly tonight. She fought to keep from shuddering.

She titled her head up and stared at the moon. Then she smiled yet again as she remembered all the times when Ce would swear that its beauty was absolutely _nothing_ on hers. And as his eyes roamed about her face and body, she knew that he meant every word of it.

Then her face fell. Those times seemed so long ago, although they'd been married for less than a year, and had met not two years before today- or rather, tonight. She didn't think that either of them had changed towards the other. They were probably just going through a rough time which none of them could do anything about. It had started ever since her pregnancy.

And then an awful thought struck her. Did this mean that they should never have had a child at all? If this was the result of that, then a baby couldn't exactly mean blessings and good fortune, could it? Da struggled to expel her mind of that fear. Of _course_ that couldn't be true. She and Ce had been thrilled beyond words when they discovered the news. Still, none of them guessed that it would cause all this indifference between them, did they?

Oh, heavens... it just wasn't fair, it wasn't. They were young, so young! Never too young to be married, of course. But enough to be inexperienced at handling such matters. She certainly was a woman now, but young enough for her to still be called a girl by some, and while he'd been a man for quite a few years, he'd only just crossed into full adulthood.

So lost was she in these disturbing thoughts, that she didn't notice the man's presence until he lightly touched her shoulder.

Da gave a start of surprise, and spun around at once, her heart pounding.

She relaxed when she discerned who it was.

"Ce," she breathed, relieved. "I- uh... I didn't see you there."

Sun Ce slightly narrowed his eyes at his wife, trying to see her clearly through the mostly-dark atmosphere.

"What're you doing out here, Da? Is everything okay?" he asked.

_No, it isn't_, she wanted to tell him. _I'm miserable. I'm lonely without you. I feel like crying almost all the time these days._

"Yes. I'm fine. I just thought I'd walk for a bit, or something."

"And thought that this would be a great time?"

Ce was smiling slightly, an endearingly familiar sight which made Da's heart swell. It had been so long since she saw him look at her this way.

She noticed that he didn't look groggy or disoriented in the least, but wide awake, just like herself.

"No, of course not," she said, trying to smile back. "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Why didn't you wake me up, then?"

Da blinked in surprise.

"I thought you needed rest for the battle tomorrow?"

Ce was about to answer, but then he noticed his wife shiver. She was directly in the blowing wind's path.

"Here. C'mon away from there," he said softly, and, taking her by the hand, he gently pulled her out of the wind's way and into a grove of trees and bushes just a few feet away.

Da seemed better after that, but she still didn't look warm enough to him. He slung an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him, shielding her from the cold.

She knew this place well, even in the darkness, even though she'd never been here so late into the night. It was here that Ce would frequently hold her high above his head, laughing, promising her a life of love, happiness and 'lots and lots of kids', while she blushed and sighed with satisfaction...

Da rested her head on his chest for a moment, and felt a lovely pang of happiness as all those cherished times and feelings came rushing back to her, as though they had taken place only yesterday, as though nothing had changed between them, positively nothing. She felt more comfortable and wonderful as they stood together like that than she did in months. Her heart began to beat in a most recognizable way, and she raised her eyes to his face, smiling warmly.

But that wretched common sense she had which just wouldn't leave her be forced her to think of what was best for him, not her.

With the greatest difficulty, she pulled away from his protective embrace which she'd grown to love so much.

"You should be getting back to sleep," she whispered, staring down at her ever-twisting fingers.

"So should you."

Da spun around.

"But I'd rather stay out here," she reasoned.

"Then so would I."

Ce arms were crossed, and he was serious. But she still noticed a glint in his eye which made her smile yet again.

Then she nodded. She was still confused, however.

"But what about the battle?"

Ce strode forth in two steps and enfolded his wife in his arms.

This surprised Da most pleasantly. But that was nothing compared to how she felt at what he said next.

Taking her face in his hand and making it level with his as he bent down to her, he asked softly,

"Who cares about the battle?"

Da was startled.

For a few moments, she seemed to have forgotten how to speak. At first, she thought he was merely fooling around with her. But when she searched his vivid green eyes, she discovered not a hint of humor within them this time. Finally, she said, in a hushed voice,

"I... I thought... that you did?"

Ce caressed her marble-smooth cheek, and, without realizing it, Da shut her eyes and leaned in towards his hand.

"Let's say I did," said Ce in a low voice, and Da half-opened her eyes.

"What difference does it make if I go back inside, and leave you here?"

Da's eyes widened..

"But... but- if you aren't rested enough, you might lose it!"

She didn't mention the part which she feared the most, the part which would send chills through her body just by being thought of.

"And what if I do?"

Da lowered her eyes, struggling to cope with the weight of what Ce was telling her.

"I don't understand," she whispered at last.

Ce lifted her face up to him again.

"Da," he said, and there was such tenderness in his voice, such a softness in his eyes as he gazed at her, that Da blushed hard. She loved the sensation. She'd almost forgotten what blushing felt like.

"I don't care _what_ I lose, just as long as it isn't you."

Da was rendered speechless once more. All she could do was stare up at Ce in wonder.

"Why d'you think I came out here tonight?" Ce went on gently. "You didn't make a sound when you left the room, huh?"

Da fought to keep her voice from shaking.

"I... I didn't want to wake-"

"But you still did. But not 'cause you were loud."

Da still couldn't understand. She hated herself for not being able to grasp what her husband was trying to convey to her, but she simply couldn't figure out what he meant.

Ce seemed to realize how hard he was making this for her.

Seizing her shoulders, he pulled her even closer so that his forehead touched hers.

"Da," he murmured into her ear, "I get worried when you aren't near me. I get worried when I don't know where you're at. I get worried when you leave my side."

Da gasped, then gave a shuddering sigh. Pressing herself closer against him, she let her arms wrap themselves about his neck, and closed her eyes, finally understanding after all this time...

Ce's awakening whenever she tried to steal away from him had nothing to do with her disturbing him. His reaching out for her before she could get far had nothing to do with the fact that he loved to tease her. And his ability to sleep as soundly as infants could only mean that he was content with the knowledge that his wife was near him; whether the days were good or bad, he knew that he had her safe by his side through it all...

And she understood, she understood perfectly how worried about her he might have been when he woke up and found that she wasn't where she ought to be. She knew too well how he felt; after all, the same went for her, each time he left for battles without her.

She felt disgusted with herself, disgusted by the fact that she'd been thinking such awful thoughts before he arrived. Her husband still _adored_ her. Not only that, maybe his love had increased ever since he realized that she was with child. How, _how _could she have imagined that things had changed between the two of them?

"But," Da whispered, " then why did you keep leaving me like that, without even a word? I was so miserable without you, Ce! I..."

She broke off sobbing.

Ce let her cry. He felt terrible as she sobbed into his chest, but he knew that he had to be there for her. He could only guess for how long she'd been holding her tears back.

Then, he held her away at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you just say something, Da?" he said softly. "You know that with one word from you, I'd leave anything-_ everything_."

Da lowered her face to her feet.

"I... I thought this was important. I didn't know that I- that I could-"

"What could be more important to me than you, Da? Right now, too, when we're gonna have a baby?"

Da could only stare at her husband.

"Just tell me, Da. Tell me everything. Everything you've been feeling, ever since...well..."

Ce broke off, then continued.

"It's just been a while since you have."

Da swallowed hard. He was right. It was time to stop holding everything back, and just confess her feelings, the way that they used to. She had to pluck up her courage and spill everything.

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"I... Ce, this is the time when I need you the most. This is the time when you're the only one who can make me feel better. But... you're never _there_, Ce. I know you can't help it, I know it's not your fault, but... but that doesn't mean it's mine, does it? I miss you. I'm scared for you. I'm worried when you don't return on time. I never even see you these days, there's no one to hold my hand when I need it. I'm sorry if I've been... if I haven't been myself lately. All I'm trying to say is- you haven't been, either."

She stopped and looked up at him hesitantly. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking. Should she apologize for being so blunt? She _had _been rather harsh on him. If this upset him, she would never forgive herself. Never.

Da opened her mouth uncertainly. Then-

"Guess I deserved that."

Da blinked.

"No," she said, comprehension dawning on her face. "_I _should have said something. It's my fault I never told you before, Ce. After all, how are you supposed to know if I want you with me _all _the time? I mean... you c-cant just be there every _second_!"

Da was chastising herself. Ce was only human. He did the best he could to balance both his duties to his family, and to his kingdom. Why couldn't she see that? Why was she always..._ depending _on him so much?

But then-

"Oh, honey..."

Ce pulled her in towards him completely, but gently, his arms around her waist, his lips on her hair, her head on his chest.

Da couldn't believe this was happening. Could this mean that he _wasn't_ mad at her? For being so demanding? For feeling so insecure, so childish?

He pulled away slightly and gazed down at her incredulous face.

"Hey," he whispered, "listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like... I'd no idea I was being such a- well, I'm real sorry, Da, alright? I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I... I thought you were _happy_."

Da covered her mouth with both her hands, stunned at the pain of being inadequate, in his eyes at least, on his face and in his voice.

"You must hate me," he said softly, "Hate me for hurting an angel like you. For not understanding you when you needed me."

"No!" Da cried out, a little too loudly, so that a smile twitched at the corner of Ce's mouth.

"No?" he asked.

"I..." Da paused, confused. What had she been about to say again?

"So, you don't hate me then?"

Da stared. Then, a big smile broke out across her face for the first time.

"No, I don't hate you," she said, still smiling.

"Thanks. Feeling's mutual."

Da laughed slightly, her hands still holding herself.

"Hey. C'mere."

Ce held out his arms, and Da fell right into them, feeling complete peace, joy and relief for the first time in months.

"I _am _happy, Ce," she whispered, "I'm always happy whenever you're around."

"Cool," Ce answered. "I sure hope I'll be around for a while longer, then."

Da thumped him across the chest with her hand for even thinking otherwise, and he laughed and held her into him even closer, the moonlight shining on the two young people.

It was strange. Just a while ago, Da had been shivering from the cold, but now, as Ce's arms held her tight, it didn't seem to exist.

"I'd give anything up for you, Da," Ce murmured, as he brushed his lips across her temples. "I promise."

Da looked up at him suddenly, her heart in her eyes.

"_Really_?" she asked breathlessly. A bizarre wish was forming in her head.

"Really."

She lowered her eyes for a moment. Then, she took one of his massive hands in both of hers, wondering how she was to break her request to him.

His hands always fascinated her. Even in the coldest of weathers, they still kept warm somehow. And whenever they touched her, the most wonderful sensations would spread from his fingertips to the rest of her body.

"Hey, what's up?"

Da snapped out of her reverie and looked back up at her husband, who waited for her to speak.

"Nothing, I..." she trailed off.

No. She'd made a decision never to hide even a bit of what she feeling from him again. Even if he couldn't grant her wish, she was still going to let him know what she wanted.

"Ce," she whispered tentatively, then broke off. She _couldn't_ bear to see the great reluctance on his face when he was forced to refuse.

"Go on, Da," he urged gently."I'm listening."

She faced him once more.

"Ce, I- I was wondering if... if maybe... maybe you could stay here with me until this is over? Please, Ce, please, don't go back to your campaign just yet, please stay with me at least till our... till our son arrives?"

She said all this in one breath, so fast that Ce had to think a while before grasping her meaning.

When he did, his face changed, became more serious and pensive.

Da noticed, and her face fell, her hopes almost dashed down. But she still held on to the possibility that her husband might give in.

"Please say yes."

Tears of hope and eagerness were sliding down her face. He was going to agree! Maybe, just maybe, she would have him all to herself once more, just like before, just like-

"No, Da."

Da's mouth fell open with disappointment. She was so sure that he would have stayed for her! But her arms were still around his neck, and she didn't release herself from his hold.

Instead, she cuddled even closer to him.

"Alright," she whispered. "Whatever you say." And she closed her eyes, still as content as ever to be in his arms after so long.

Ce lifted his wife's face to his, causing her bright green eyes to flutter open.

"Even longer if you want it."

She gasped. Her heart began to thump with excitement.

"You... you will?" she almost squealed. "You really _mean_ it?"

Ce was smiling at her again.

"I sure do."

Da flung both her arms about him, more tightly than ever, tears of joy streaming from her eyes and soaking the front of his shirt.

"Thank you," she whispered, between sobs. "Thank you so much, Ce- I-"

This wouldn't do. She had to thank him in a way that would let him know how grateful she was, how much this meant to her... How much _he_ meant to her.

Raising her face to his once more, she said it.

"I love you."

It was the first time she'd ever uttered those words before he did.

Ce blinked, and then his eyes widened. He was stunned at what he'd heard.

Then, he lifted her high in the air, so that her head reached his.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything"

Her eyes brimming over with tears once more, Da replied,

"Not more than I do."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, with such sweetness and love, that they were lost in the bliss of each other's touch, and he responded only too gladly, kissing her back as though he never had before, one hand in her long, silky black hair, the other moving up her waist.

He pulled away slightly when his hand reached the small bump at her belly.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," she whispered, blushing hard, smiling at him with a vacant sort of love and wonder.

"That instead of a son, it'll be a girl?"

The smile was wiped off her face to be replaced with a look of confusion.

"A girl?"

"A girl," he repeated softly.

"But what about your legacy?"

"Who cares about my legacy? Quan can have it."

Da began to smile once more, understanding.

"What I want first is a girl, Da. One who's gonna be just like you. Beautiful, sweet, funny, loving... and everything a girl would want to be. Promise me that, huh?"

"Oh, Ce," said Da in a hushed voice, and, wrapping her arms around him again, she promised him.

"Yes," she said softly, "Yes. I promise, I'll give you a daughter. But," she went on, smiling up at him, her exceedingly beautiful face radiant, "She'd better be just like you, or I can't love her."

Ce laughed, his great good looks magnified.

"Have I ever said no to you, Da?"

She laughed as well, out of pure joy, and hid her face in his chest.

"Ce, I... I love you so much," she whispered.

"Same here, honey."

He bent his head down to where she was and kissed her forehead.

"Besides," he murmured into her ear, "I never said she'd be our last, did I? Boys are probably gonna be fighting over my legacy when _we're _done having kids, babe."

That was when Da blushed her hardest that night, and they leaned in towards each other for yet another kiss, enjoying each other's warmth and taste as they stood together through the night.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhh... well, I hope you liked that, even though it WAS a tad too long!_

_Oh yeah, and another thing, I know that historically, Sun Ce dies just after the birth of his daughter, and Zhou Yu follows suit less than a decade afterward, but that is definitely NEVER gonna happen in ANY of my fanfics, 'cause the Qiaos being alone is one thing I CANNOT stand thinking about!_

_So, please, PLEASE do drop your reviews on you way out, even to tell me if you didn't think this oneshot was that great! I really need them if I'm gonna keep updating Finally Found You..._

_Oh, and by the way, just couldn't resist saying this before leaving- the whole time I was writing this story, the only things that insisted on playing in my head were these two songs: **If Everyone Cared **(Nickleback, in case you didn't know:P) and **Into The Night** (Santana With Chad Kroeger:D). Don't know why, maybe 'cause I LOVE both of 'em:P_


End file.
